Kingdom Hearts: The Story of Friends
by DinoDragonMasterXY
Summary: The story of the new keyblade master, Kogu and his new friends Silver and Cardox. Join them as they travel to different worlds, meet lots of different people and try their very best to stop the darkness from spreading and restore balance to the universe of Kingdom Hearts. Worlds and characters of my and my brothers choices. Don't like em, don't read. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1: Kogu's Adventure Begins

**Alright! Its finally here! That's right folks! Its a Kingdom Hearts fic! I hope your as excited about this as me, my brother and Silver from my other story are. **

**First of all though. I own nothing. Except of course for my own OC's and that nice looking cover image Im sure you've seen already. Other then those, all credit goes to its original owners.**

**Speaking of that cover image, I drew it myself. Im not the best at drawing so please excuse me if some spots look kinda scuffed up. As for who they are? Their the main characters, the main team of three in our version of Kingdom Hearts of course. The one on top is my brother, to the left and the female protagonist is Silver, and last but certainly not least, the one on the right is my new OC. Just give em a chance and Im sure you'll come to like em.**

**Also, something to keep in mind for this story is that this is our version of Kingdom Hearts. That means there will be some fairly small and some fairly significant changes in this story from the Kingdom Hearts Im sure most if not all of you are used to. But again, please just give it a chance and some time and Im sure our story will come to grow on you as well.**

**Well I think that's all for now. So sorry for rambling. But with all of this in mind, please enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Under a bright, shinning sky. In the middle of a clear, blue sea. Sits a single island, inhabited by a decent sized group of people. They live their lives on this island day after day, never really wondering about the world or worlds beyond this island. That is, except for one boy amoung them. A boy who lives on his own, not interacting with the other islanders very often or ever. A boy who wishes for two things. Adventure and friends. That's where our story begins. This is the story of a boy named Kogu and his so to be grand adventure in a new land of light and darkness.<p>

"Ah, it's so boring here. I gotta finish this raft so I can get off this island and find my adventure." Kogu says anxiously. He had started building his raft on the beach near the water, ready to leave when it was done.

**For his appearance, please refer to the cover image. He's the one at the top, of course.**

All the while the other islanders watched him with mixed emotions, but mostly they didn't understand him at all and didn't want to either. "Look, Kogu's working on that raft again."

"Why does he even bother? He should just learn to accept things as they are."

"Seriously. This is our life and he's nothing but a dreamer. He'll never make a decent life for himself if he doesn't stop dreaming and start working to make the most of what he has like the rest of us."

Their words usually always tend to make Kogu angry. "RRAAAHH!" Then in a fit of rage, Kogu punches one of the other islanders in the face.

Several islanders gasp, while others just watch.

Then the one Kogu punched gets back up and glares at him. "Hey! What's your problem you little punk?!"

"You all don't know what its like to dream because you all gave up too quickly!" Kogu says with great anger.

"Why you-" The guy moves in to punch him back, but then a woman stops him.

"Please don't! He's not worth it, just leave him to his dreams."

The man backs down and the islanders all leave Kogu and go back to their work and lives.

"Bastards." He then turns back to his raft, but notices something. "Huh? I need some big rocks to test the weight of the raft. Maybe Ill find some in the mysterious cave." Kogu has known about this mysterious cave for a while now, only he knows about it though. Its become kind of a hang out and a safe place for him. He leaves his raft and begins walking to the cave, in a secret location on the island that no one ever goes to besides him that is. Once he arrives he finds some rocks and chooses some to use. "Hmm, these will do just fine." Just then he feels a strange presence. "Huh? Who are you?" He says curiously.

The presence doesn't show itself, but a voice is heard. "The light and the darkness. Have you the courage and the strength to fight for the balance?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kogu asks, not sure what to make of any of this.

Then a bright glow is seen from the opposite side of the cave.

Kogu quickly covers his eyes, as it is very bright. "Ugh, its too bright."

It lasts a solid minute, then stops as quickly as it began. Then the cave goes silent again.

"That was weird. Anyway, got to get these rocks back to the raft." Kogu steps out of the cave and goes back to the raft with his rocks in tow.

The sun has begun setting, as he's been working on his raft all day. All the other islanders have already gone inside their homes for the day as well.

"Yes, its ready. Tomorrow I set sail to adventure and hopefully friends." Kogu says with excitement and a smile on his face. "For now though, Id better get home." He then begins walking back to his home, while eating a fruit that grows on his island and is said to make ones dreams come true if you eat it and have a dream. He's the only one that eats them of course.

The sky continues to grow darker and darker with each passing second as he walks.

He soon finishes his fruit, makes it back to his home and lays down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking out loud. "Man, when I get some real friends it's gonna be awesome. We'll play together, laugh together and they'll never let me down." Kogu says anxiously, but then a storm comes in out of seemingly nowhere. "A storm? Oh no, the raft!" Kogu quickly gets up, runs out his front door and hurries back to the raft.

Meanwhile the other islanders hear him outside their homes and begin to get upset, like always. "Hey Kogu!...Kogu? Where'd the stupid kid go-AH!" One by one they all put their hands over their hearts, hold them tightly and begin to change into beings of pure darkness.

Kogu however doesn't notice and is completely focused on getting to his raft and saving his dream. "Gotta get to the raft." Just then he gets ambushed by the monsters the other islanders turned into. "Agh! What are they?" He looks at them, confused and a little scared.

They don't talk at all, all they do is start at him with their glowing eyes. Then they all begin to attack him without warning, as the sky continues to get darker and the island begins to literally fall apart.

"Ugh, No!" The raft then gets destroyed and Kogu gets angry. "You'll pay for wrecking my raft and destroying my dream!" Kogu then obtains a strange sword in the form of a key in a flash of light. The key is silver in color, while the handle is gold. It also has a chain at the bottom of it with a strange emblem at the end of it, something Kogu has never seen before.

The creatures of darkness then stop attacking him and begin to back off, like their scared of his new weapon.

"You don't like this? Alright then. RAAHH!" Kogu swings the weapon and takes out the monsters one by one. "Rah, ya! Take that!"

The creatures soon disappear altogether, but the island continues to be ripped apart and the sky continues to get even darker.

"I gotta find out what's doing this and stop it." Kogu then spots a pillar of darkness on the highest part of the island. "Looks like I gotta go there." He then begins running up to it as fast as he can.

At the top of the pillar, in the sky, is a vortex of darkness that appears to be sucking in all the light and much more as well.

"Huh? I made it, but what is that and what's happening?" Kogu says curiously, not understanding this at all. Then the dark pillar begins to form into something else. Something much bigger and more evil.

The darkness gathers in a massive quantity and forms into a giant version of the creatures Kogu faced earlier. Only this one looks more humanoid and evil. It stares down at Kogu and the island begins to really be ripped apart at the seems.

"Im guessing you're the one causing this. In that case, bring it on!" Kogu doesn't back down and faces the creature with a determined look on his face.

The creature of darkness raises its giant fist and swings it right at Kogu.

Kogu dodges it, then jumps on the creatures arm and starts running up it. "Nice! Try this on for size what ever you are! AAAHHH! YA!" He then starts slashing at the creatures head and face.

The creature stumbles back, in pain.

"I'll end you now! Raaaahhh!" Kogu then jumps up and prepares a big slash to end the creature.

However the creature doesn't give up and raises its fist to punch Kogu again, stopping his attack cold.

"Ugh, that was some right hook." Kogu gets back up, ready to fight again.

The creature prepares to attack him yet again.

"Not this time! YYAAA!" Kogu slashes the creatures arm clean off with a single slash.

It stumbles back again, in even greater pain the before. Then it raises its other fist, ready for another punch.

Kogu then jumps up and stabs the creature right in its forehead. "Prepare to die!"

The creature cries out in intense pain, as the light shines brightly from Kogu's weapon, overpowering the darkness. The creature begins to fade away into the light.

"Alright! That'll show ya! Don't mess with Kogu!" Kogu says with confidence, but then the piece of land he's on collapses and he begins to fall into the dark abyss below him. "AAAAHHH!"

As he falls his weapon glows even brighter and appears to open the door to a new world in the dark abyss' place. Kogu is then sucked into that world, as his island collapses completely and sinks into total darkness.

"Wherever Im going, I hope its good!" Is all Kogu has time to say before he vanishes into this new world. He accepts what is happening to him and lets to light take him. He is then sent to a new world, a very different world.

This is the story of Kogu, his friends, light, darkness and Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>What? Oh, your wondering about Kogu's "Riku" and "Kairi" right? Remember, I did say that this story would have a lot of changes and plot twists from the real Kingdom Hearts. One of which is that our keyblade master didn't have anyone starting out with him on his island, that's actually part of why this chapter was kinda short. Sorry about that by the way, I promise from this point on all chapters will be of greater length. I don't really have a set order for that though. <strong>

**Anyway, this is where and how this story begins. Will Kogu find what he's looking for in this new world? You'll get to find out, meet the other two main protagonists and see the roles they play in this story a little later. You'll also get to see all the new twists and turns me and my brother have added into this story. Please remember that this is our version of Kingdom Hearts. That means new characters, new villains, new keyblades, new heartless, new worlds to explore, new plot twists and much, much more. You'll have to wait and see for yourself though, we all hope ya like it. Please also keep in mind that there is always a method to my madness. That means that just because this story looks lackluster, boring or "seen it" right now, doesn't mean it wont get better. And trust me when I say it will get a whole lot better from here. Just because some things aren't present in our Kingdom Hearts doesn't mean we still cant make a totally awesome story and I know we can. **

**Thanks, cya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Wishes Have Come True!

**I own nothing, all credit to its original owners. Except for my stuff. Im just gonna keep saying that for a little while just to be safe.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. You get to meet Kogu's team in this one, Silver and Cardox. What kind of people are they? Read on and see for yourself. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Kingdom Hearts: The Story of Friends. Kogu tried to make a raft to get off his island, but his plans were cut short by a storm of darkness which destroyed his island. He obtained a weird key like sword, defeated a monster of darkness and was transported to who knows where?<p>

Now we get to the castle of the Seven Stars, where a magician named Silver is summoned by the king.

She makes her way into the throne room of her king, walks over to him and stops at the few step before his throne. She then kneels down and bows to him. "Yes my king, what have you summoned me for?"

**Please refer to the cover image for Silver's appearance, she's the only female in the image. On the left side just in case though.**

"Silver, you must go to the world known as Traverse Town and find the key bearer."

"The key bearer? Yes, of course my king. I shall now leave for Traverse Town. I will not disappoint you my king." Silver stands back up.

"I know you won't, also take this." The king hands Silver a blank piece of paper.

"What is this for my king?" Silver looks at the blank page, confused.

"Once you find the key bearer that papers true power will reveale itself."

"Alright then my king, I shall leave at once."

"Thank you Silver."

Silver starts to leave the throne room to get some stuff together before she leaves.

After Silver leaves the throne room, the king thinks to himself. "I know Silver and the key bearer can find the seven crystal stars, I just hope the dark organization hasn't found any of the 13 dark shards yet." The king says with a worried look in his eyes.

Silver soon gets ready to leave, grabs her staff and summons up a portal to the world Traverse Town. "Okay then, time to head out on my mission." She heads inside the portal.

Meanwhile at Traverse Town, we find Kogu in an allyway. "Ugh, well that could've ended better." Kogu says, slightly dissoriented.

In another part of town, Silver soon appears in Traverse Town and looks around. "Well at least I came here okay...but where to begin? I hope I find this key bearer." She starts walking around, looking for anyone who could help.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember is my island got destroyed by some weird dark creature." Kogu says to himself in another location.

As she walks around, Silver feels like she heard something. "Strange, I thought I heard a voice. Hello?! Is anyone there?!" She calls out, hoping to get an answer.

Then out of the darkness, two Soldier Heartless appear right behind Silver. Their both ready for a fight.

"Oh great, just what I needed." Silver says in a sarcastic tone, then gets her staff ready and shoots two fire magic ords at the heartless soldiers.

The two orbs destroy one heartless, but then the other delivers an attack that blasts Silver into the town plaza.

She lands right near Kogu. He notices and then runs over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" Kogu doesn't have the keyblade out right now.

Silver slowly gets back up, grabbing her staff. "...Y-Yeah...Im fine...You'd better hide kid, I don't want you getting hurt." She stands back up and gets ready to fight the last heartless.

But then many more heartless show up, of all different kinds. They surround both Kogu and Silver.

"Hey these are the same monsters that destroyed my island!" Kogu says as he draws the Keyblade.

"...Wait...you have a keyblade? Your the key bearer?" Silver looks at the boy, shocked and gets ready to fight the heartless. "These are heartless. You'd better know how to use that keyblade kid."

The Heartless then begin attacking in large groups.

"Keyblade? Whatever, I know how to use this no problem." Kogu says with confidence. "Bring it on!" Then he begins fighting the heartless just like back on his island.

"You don't even know what its called?!...You must've just gotten it." Silver blasts more fire magic orbs at the heartless.

Their attacks destroy several heartless, but there's still many more and they keep attacking.

"Rah! Ya! Ha!" Kogu slashes through several heartless.

"They keep coming!" Silver sends out magic shockwaves at them, hoping to get rid of more of the heartless at once.

It destroys many more, but then they send in bigger and tougher heartless of different types.

"Rah! There are too many of these things!" Kogu comments on their situation.

"Got any ideas there kid? If we don't hurry, we'll start to weaken." Silver keeps fighting off the heartless as best she can.

"Sorry to tell ya, but I got nothing." Kogu informs her.

With the sheer number of them, the heartless manage to hit both of them several times, causing them both some damage.

Silver starts to breath a bit heavy from the damage. "This is not looking good."

They don't stop there, the heartless keep attacking, mercelessly.

"There's gotta be something I can do." Kogu grits his teeth in frustration.

"The keyblade can defeat the heartless. Just focus and find that power." Silver informs him.

"Okay, Ill try." Kogu focuses and finds his magic power. "Take this! Fire!" He aims his keyblade at the heartless, then several blasts of fire magic shoot out of the tip.

His fire magic attack defeats many more heartless and they begin to slowdown their attack.

"Great work, keep that up kid!" Silver keeps attacking them with her magic as well.

The number of heartless in the area is almost zero now.

"Ya! Take that! Fire!" Kogu slashes and then uses some more fire magic.

"Amazing. Their gone. Not bad kid." Silver smiles at him.

"Thanks, now who are you?" Kogu asks her.

"Im Silver. Im a magician from the castle of the Seven Stars and you kid?" She looks at him.

The heartless attacks seem to have slowed down and stopped.

"Im Kogu, seeker of adventure." He answers with confidence.

"Alright then Kogu. So your a key bearer too?"

"Too? So there are more people who can wield one of these keyblade things?"

"Yes, their keyblade bearers. Maybe if you wish, you could be a master one day. Oh right, I nearly forgot." Silver takes out the blank page the king gave her.

"What's that for?" Kogu looks at the blank piece of paper and asks.

"I don't know, my king told me it powers will be revealed when I find the key bearer." Silver then hands the paper to Kogu.

"Here, let me see it." He takes the paper from her.

Then the paper begins glowing and reveals a picture of one of the seven crystal stars and a kind of map.

"...That's...one of the seven crystal stars." Silver looks at the paper, surprised to see this.

Kogu stares at the map with a blank look in his eyes. "The seven stars of light and crystal that are used to counteract the 13 dark shards."

"So this must be the mission. Get all seven cystal stars before the 13 dark shards appear and I needed to find the key bearer to help find them." Silver deduces.

Then the darkness begins gathering in a very large amount, just like on Kogu's island.

Kogu and Silver quickly turn their attention back to the darkness. "This is just like what happened on my island, but it feels stronger." Kogu says, worried.

"Oh dear...We must leave before we get caught in the darkness." Silver adds, also worried.

The darkness forms into a more powerful, bigger heartless. Guard Armor.

"What is that thing?! Its like one of those monsters, but bigger!" Kogu comments on this new heartless.

"Uh oh...this doesn't look good and we're still tired from fighting the heartless we just defected." Silver gets even more worried.

Guard Armor prepares to attack them both while their weak, but then a large bolt of whiteish blue lightning from nowhere strikes Guard Armor and Gaurd Armor falls.

"Huh, what was that?" Kogu questions.

"Whoever or whatever it was it seems to have helped us with the heartless." Silver says, feeling relieved.

Then another being jumps down from one of the buildings and lands in front of both of them. "There's nothing left in this boring world to interest me." This man says with his hands in his pockets and a smug/uninterested expression on his face, as his white hair blows gently in the wind of the night.

"Who're you?" Kogu looks at the young man and asks.

"Are you the one who attacked that heartless?" Silver also looks at the man in front of them.

He turns to the two of them, his expression not changing a bit. "The names Cardox and yeah, that was me. However this opponent was boring and weak."

**Once again, please refer to the cover image for Cardox's appearance. He's the white haired guy on the right. **

"Boring and weak? How strong are you?!" Kogu asks, not believing this.

"Huh? How would a giant heartless be weak? We took down other ones that were not as big and we're weakened from it." Silver shares his disbelief.

Cardox laughs a bit. "Don't know, I wonder about that myself. As well as if Ill ever find anything to actually interest me one day."

"Well do you know what this is all about?" Kogu shows Cardox the map.

"Your a dull guy aren't you Cardox?" Silver looks at him and sighs.

Cardox looks at the map. "Looks like the map to the crystal stars, but its only going one at a time. And yeah, I guess I am. Ive already done everything this world has to offer, but my power more then makes up for it." Then Guard Armor begins to get back up, but it also begins to change. Its body parts all flip around and it becomes Opposite Armor. Cardox turns back to it and grins. "So ya still got some fight left in ya huh?"

"That things still moving? Lets get ready to fight." Kogu draws his keyblade again.

"Well lets just get this thing gone so we can search for the crystal stars." Silver points her staff at the heartless, ready to fight once again.

"Alright. Fire!" Kogu tries to use his fire magic again, but nothing happens this time. "Huh? Fire!" Still nothing. "Why isn't it working?" He's suprised by this.

Cardox stands in front of both of them however. "Just leave it to me, its still weak and not worth my time. Im gonna hit it hard." He takes his hands out of his pockets and a white gauntlet with a dark blue gem on the hand appears on his right arm. "Just leave this small fish to me." He says with another grin and points his gauntlet at Opposite Armor.

"That gauntlet...Ive never seen anything like it." Silver is impressed just by lookin gat Cardox's gauntlet, then she turns back to Kogu. "And Kogu I think we're still to weak to use our powers. That's why you couldn't use your fire magic."

"What is that gauntlet?" Kogu says as he looks at Cardox's gauntlet, also impressed by it.

"This is the Divine Divide. It divides my opponents power and adds it to my own. Observe." Opposite Armor attacks Cardox, but he blocks it with his right hand like it was nothing. Then the blue gem on his guantlet glows and says "Divide." Opposite Armor then looks a lot weaker. "Oh really? Is that all you've got? I only took half your power just now." Cardox says smuggly to the heartless.

"Whoa! He's taking on that heartless like its nothing!" Kogu says, surprised.

"Impressive. That gauntlet sure is a powerful weapon." Silver also watches Cardox fight.

Opposite Armor then tries firing a shot of energy at Cardox from its mid section, but once again he blocks it with his guantlet and another "Divide" is heard. "Did I mention it also works from a distance? Now to finish you." Using the power he stole from it, Cardox jumps high in the air and punches Opposite Armor's head. Knocking it down and making it vanish. "Just like I said, there's nothing left in this boring world to interest me." He says, recalling his gaunlet and putting his hands back in his pockets.

"Hey! You wanna come with us and find these crystal stars?!" Kogu asks Cardox with excitement.

"Im sure that would interest you. So will you? Someone like you would be most helpful." Silver asks him as well.

"And if you come with us that means Ill have the thing Ive wanted the most besides adventure." Kogu adds.

Cardox thinks it over for a minute. "Hmmm...Traveling to different worlds, fighting heartless, meeting new people and such? Im not sure."

"Just come with us Cardox. You might find something you've never had before." Silver urges him to come along.

"...Well I am looking for someone and some other things and it does sound kinda interesting. Okay, Ill follow you and join your cause." Cardox says as he picks up the item that Opposite Armor dropped. "This should be a good start."

"Huh, what's that you just picked up?" Kogu looks at the item.

"Your looking for someone? And what is that?" Silver asks two questions.

"Some heartless drop helpful items, ya know they weren't always heartless. And the more powerful the being it came from, the more powerful the heartless. And yeah, I am looking for someone. Someone who took something important from me." Cardox explains.

"What did they take from you?" Kogu asks.

"Oh I see, I didn't know that. And who was it?" Silver asks also.

"Don't know on either, Ill just know him when I see him." Cardox answers, sort of.

"So where do we go to look for these crystal stars?" Kogu asks.

"Im not sure, check the map. It might help us." Silver points at the map.

"I think if neither of you know, then your king might. He did give you that map didnt he? Lets just go ask his royal highness." Cardox says as he puts the item he got from Opposite Armor away.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Kogu says with excitement.

"Problem. Im low on magic form the fighting. I don't have enough magic to teleport us back to my world." Silver brings up.

"Fine then. Ive got a place here in Traverse Town. You can both stay with me for the night, but in the morning I do wanna meet this king of yours." Cardox offers to them.

"Wait, what's that?" Kogu points to a keyhole that has just appeared in the sky.

"A keyhole! Kogu, point your keyblade at it." Silver quickly informs him.

"It looks like the keyhole for this world has finally shown itself. Only the key bearer can seal away the darkness and rid the world of the heartless. So go on keyblade master." Cardox urges him.

"Okay, Ill try." Kogu points his keyblade at the keyhole and the keyblade shoots a beam of light and unlocks it. "Whoa! I did it."

"Your not a master yet Kogu, but you did well." Silver smiles at him.

"So now Traverse Town is free of heartless and we should be able to warp from here to the kingdom at will now. A little more practice and maybe you'll be able to entertain me kid." Cardox grins at Kogu.

"Alright, now lets go." Kogu declares.

"We will go tomarrow morning ok guys? So Cardox, can you lead us to your place please?" Silver asks, sounding worn out.

"Sure thing. Its hidden in the backstreets, Ive also got a guy back there that runs an items shop. You guys hsould check it out." Cardox begins walking back to his place.

Kogu thinks to himself as he walks. _"I think I've finally found really friends."_

Silver also follows Cardox. "What kind of items does he sell anyways?" She looks at Cardox, curious about the shop.

"Pretty much everything. From healing potions to new weapons. He could probably even upgrade the keyblade if ya give him enough time. Your weapon too...Silver was it?" Cardox explains.

"How much longer til we get there?" Kogu asks.

"Yeah. So he could upgrade my staff?" Silver does the same.

"Two minutes and yes." Cardox keeps walking and thinks to himself now. _"Seems these two are still wet behind the ears, still, they also seem eager enough."_

"Hey Silver, Id like to ask you something. Are there more keyblades besides this one?" Kogu asks her.

"Yes, there are. Their are certain people who are granted use and power of a keyblade. How they're picked Im not sure of, but every keyblade is different." Silver explains to him.

"That's right. There are many different worlds out there and its said that each one holds a new keyblade for the keyblade master. Who knows kid? If your actually able to save all the worlds, you could become the most powerful keyblade master this world has ever known." Cardox adds.

"Really?! That sounds awesome!" Kogu says with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hey Cardox! Yeah, don't be giving Kogu any big ideas. Don't fill his head up with promises that may not come true." Silver looks at and scolds Cardox.

Cardox laughs a bit. "Ah, let the kid dream. It is said that the key bearer will save the worlds from darkness. Id like to see if its actually true."

"Yeah, dreaming is what makes me, me. But everyone on my island said dreaming is for no good losers." Kogu adds.

"Oh I see. People who lose their dreams soon lose their hearts and become heartless. Nothing wrong with dreaming, but you cant keep your head in the lcouds the whole time, you have to wake up soon or later." Silver explains.

"That is also true. There's a lot more then just heartless out there and all these worlds are overwhelmingly dangerous in their own ways. Im sure the ones who control the heartless have found out about you sealing the keyhole here and are making plans. This adventure you want could lead to your death Kogu. Knowing that, do you still wish to continue on it?" Cardox asks, already knowing what he'll say.

"Hell yeah!" Kogu answers while smirking.

"Your a reckless kid aren't you Kogu?" Silver sighs a bit.

Cardox laughs a bit more. "He certainly interests me already."

"This adventure is gonna ROCK!" Kogu declares with more excitement.

"Well, this will be one interesting mission to say the least." Silver smiles a bit.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, a group of eight powerful beings have gathered to discuss the new key bearer. "So it seems a new keyblade master has appeared. He's already come into contact with the kingdom and sealed the keyhole in Traverse Town. If he continues to travel to other worlds he could become a big problem for us. So what do we do now I wonder?"

"Isn't it obvious?! We eliminate him! ELIMINATE!"

"Silence. He'll no doubt travel to the other worlds, but we have no way of knowing which world he'll travel to first."

"Also he seems to be seeking the crystal stars, he'll also try and stop us from obtaining the 13 dark shards as well."

"Are you suggesting he's stronger then us?! Not likely. We could destroy him right now, so why don't we?"

"Because we still have need of him remember? To further our plans."

"Depending on which world he goes to will have to be the deciding factor. Whoevers world he goes to first will deal with him."

"Yes, but in the meantime, I think we should have a certain powerful heartless spy on him for us and maybe even lead him into darkness for us." This being turns to a hooded heartless. "Go now, keep an eye on him and his friends. Then make your move when you see the chance." He hooded heartless nods, then vanishes. "In time, the worlds will all sink into darkness and it will all be ours! Zehahahahahahahahaha!" He laughs maniacally, then they all vanish into darkness and go back to their respective worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>One keyhole is sealed and eight villains make plans to stop the keyblade master and his comrades. This is just the beginning, but how will this adventure unfold? Ya might think ya know, but Ill tell ya right now. I know ya don't. But please tune in new time to find out, thanks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship and Trust

**Wow. Ive got a lot of free time these days. Good for you guys huh? Please enjoy the following chapter.**

* * *

><p>The group then enters the backstreets and Cardox leads both Kogu and Silver to the items shop, which is also where he's staying on the next floor up. "This is the place, make yourselves comfortable." He goes inside.<p>

They both follow him inside. "Nice place you got here." Kogu comments.

"Yes it is, thank you for letting us stay. We wont be any trouble Cardox. Right Kogu?" Silver turns and looks at him.

Cardox leans against one of the walls and closes his eyes for the moment.

"Something wrong?" Kogu says with a concerned look.

"You okay Cardox?" Silver also looks at him, a bit worried.

Cardox keeps his eyes closed. "Oh, Im fine. Just relaxing a bit. The shop owner should be here soon, he always comes back around this time."

Then the shop owner enters, he's a little furry creature. With stubby arms and legs, small bat like wings, white fur and an antenna on his head.

"What is this thing?" Kogu asks.

"Awww, so cute!" Silver picks it up and hugs it.

Cardox sighs, like he had a feeling Silver would do something like that. "Its called a Moogle. It might look small and cute, but he's quite a good business man and can play a pretty good game of basketball."

"You bet. Welcome to my shop, I see Cardox brought some friends back. And could you please put me down miss? Cupo." The Moogle asks.

"Hey so what kinds of weapons do you have to sell to us?" Kogu asks.

"Aww, fine then." Silver lets go of the Moogle. "But he's so small and cute. No offense, but your arms are so small. How can you play basketball?" She is a bit confused.

"Its fine, you get one of those miss. Anyway, Ive never worked on a keyblade before, but I suppose if you give me enough time and some items I could make something. Cupo." The Moogle says to them.

"Great, then how about this?" Cardox pulls out the item he got from Opposite Armor and hands it to the Moogle.

He takes it from him and looks it over. "Yes, this will do nicely. Thank you Cardox, as always your business is greatly appreciated. Cupo."

"Think nothing of it sir. Also these two are gonna be staying here tonight and feel free to take a look at her staff too." Cardox informs him.

"Of course, no problem at all. Any friend of Cardox's is a friend of mine. Cupo." The Moogle then begins working on their weapons right away.

Kogu's stomach grumbles. "Hehehe, hey you wouldn't happen to have any food would you?"

"Okay then, thank you Moogle." Silver smiles and then looks at Kogu. "When was the last time you ate Kogu? That rumbling was loud."

Cardox laughs a bit. "That's to be expected. Come up to my place and Ill cook ya some dinner." He walks up the stairs to his living space. Its got a good sized kitchen and bathroom, with two beds and even a couch.

"Alright!" Kogu announces with delight.

"This is a nice place you have here Cardox." Silver looks around.

"Thanks. Moogle rents it to me in exchange for protection and rare items. I defeat powerful heartless and bring back the items for him, he lets live here for free. Anyway, time to start dinner." Cardox goes into the kitchen and starts cooking dinner, he looks like he really knows what he's doing too.

"I don't know what he's cooking, but it smells good." Kogu smells it.

"Woah, I didn't think Cardox would be a good cook." Silver smiles.

When Cardox finishes, everyone gets a bowl of soup, some rice with optional gravy, a drink and some chicken cooked in a special suace. "Dig in." He sits down at his place at the table and begins eating.

"Alright, I love gravy!" Kogu says while drooling.

"Close your mouth Kogu and this looks lovely Cardox." Silver smiles again and starts to eat. "I would really love to get the receipe if you don't mind Cardox." She then smiles at him.

Cardox smiles back at her a bit. "No problem Silver and start eating then Kogu." He laughs a bit.

Kogu starts eating. "Mmm, this is delicious."

Silver keeps eating too. "You really are a great cook Cardox."

"Well thank you both. When ya live on your own, ya tend to pick up a few things." Cardox continues eating as well.

"Wooo, I feel mighty again!" Kogu stands up after he finishes eating and announces.

Silver giggles a bit at Kogu. "I see then, but you weren't alone Cardox."

"I was before I met Moogle at least. I knew how to cook before moving in here. Although I guess now Ive got you guys too. This adventure makes us a team doesn't it?" Cardox says with a grin.

Kogu talks to himself. "Alright, adventure and friends, this is awesome."

"Yes, I guess we are a team now. So we all have to get along with each other." Silver smiles again.

"Then its settled. Its a good thing you both interest me, because something tells me we're gonna be spending a lot of time together from now on." Cardox smiles a bit at both of them and soon finishes his dinner.

"Ahh, that was good." Kogu smiles at the meal he just had.

"That's good to hear." Silver finishes too.

Then Cardox stands up, grabs all the dishes and begins washing them. "You guys can have the two beds and feel free to use the bathroom to shower and whatever else."

"Okay." Kogu responds.

"You sure that's okay Cardox? I mean you boys can use one room or Ill share with Kogu, I don't mind." Silver suggests.

"This is the only room up here, this isnt a hotel ya know? Also its fine, I don't usually sleep anyway. I don't need to. Although that offer sounded pretty nice, wouldnt ya say Kogu?" Cardox smirks at it.

"Oh yeah, hehe." Kogu says while smirking as well.

"...Okay, now Im regetting it..." Silver sighs a bit.

Cardox finishes washing the dishes and keeps smirking at Silver. "Now why would you even offer to share a bed with Kogu Silver? Ya just met, do you like him or something?"

"Huh, do you?" Kogu turns to Silver.

"No, of course not, your just a child!" Silver glares at Cardox. "And I would rather share with Kogu then with you Cardox. For all we know you could harass me in my sleep. I cant trust a pervert."

Cardox laughs hard. "Ahahahahahah! You are hilarious Silver! Maybe I will, maybe I wont. However dont just assume Im a pervert alright?"

"Kid?! We're the same age." Kogu corrects Silver.

"...Huh?...Seriously?...Oops...I thought you were younger Kogu." Silver rubs the back of her head.

"Well he's still younger then you by a few months Silver. Anyway, you guys can use the beds and the shower if you wish. Im gonna go out on the roof and look at the night sky. Its what I do when I think." Cardox goes to the stairs leading to the roof.

"So who gets the shower first?" Kogu asks.

"I don't mind Kogu, you can go before me. Its okay." Silver lets him.

Meanwhile Cardox makes it to the roof and stares up at the night sky with his hands in his pockets, thinking about pretty much everything. "Hopefully by traveling around with those two Ill finally find the other half of my power and my being."

Sometime later, Kogu finishes his shower. "Alright, Im done. Your turn Silver."

"Okay, thanks Kogu." Silver goes into the bathroom, closes and locks the door.

Back on the roof Cardox keeps staring at the night sky, then a strange being appears out of nowhere behind him. "How are things progressing my lord?"

"Things are going just fine, thanks for asking. Just make sure the others don't interfere." Cardox says to this being.

"Understood, good luck my lord." Then the being bows to him and vanishes without a trace.

"Zzzzzzzzzz" Kogu is already out cold.

Silver comes out changed and sees Kogu fast asleep, then she sighs a bit and puts a blanket over him. "I hope Cardox is okay out there, maybe Ill go out and give him a blanket too."

Cardox stays on the roof, leaning against the side of a storage room and looking up at the sky. He never took his eyes off of it for a second.

Silver heads up to the roof with a blanket in her arms and looks and sees Cardox, then slowly walks over to him.

Without even turning to her, Cardox knows she's there. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I was just a bit worried you would be cold out here Cardox. Don't want you sick or anything."

"Thank you Silver, but that's not really necessary."

"You sure Cardox?" Silver looks at him.

"Yeah, Ill be fine. No need to worry about me, ever." He still doesn't turn to her.

Then Silver slowly sits down beside him. "What do you mean never worry about you?" She looks up at him.

"I mean there's really no need to worry about me. Not you, not Kogu, not anyone."

"Why is that? You've got to let people close to you, care and worry for you Cardox."

"That's just it. I have no one and nothing. I sometimes even find myself asking who I am."

"Your a fool, you have me and Kogu now so don't think like that okay?"

"Tch, maybe I am a fool. I only agreed to come along on this mission of yours and Kogu's in hopes of discovering if there really is more to myself. That's all."

"Your an odd one alright then."

"I know I am. Its like I always say. There's nothing left in this boring world to interest me."

"Don't be like that, something could surprise you if you just open up your eyes."

Then Cardox opens up his eyes and looks down at Silver. "Ya mean like that?" He then laughs a bit.

"Are you an idiot?! Not like that, you should know what I mean!" Silver gets kinda mad at him.

Cardox laughs a bit more. "Settle down, it was just a joke. I know what ya mean."

"Lets hope so." Silver sighs a bit and clams back down.

"Ya know something? Your kinda entertaining and cute when you get all mad like that." Cardox smirks at her.

"Ehh?...W-What do you mean by that?" Silver blushes a bit and looks down.

Cardox laughs a bit more. "Your also cute when your shy."

"...Shut up Cardox!" Silver blushes more and looks away.

Cardox laughs a bit more to himself. "Whatever you say Silver." Then he goes back to looking up at the stars.

Silver looks up at the stars now too. "You can see a lot of stars out now."

"Yeah and ya know some of those are the other worlds we'll be going to."

"Yeah, to find the seven crystal stars."

"Ive been told that each star does something very powerful and very special, I wonder what they meant by that."

"Who knows? I guess we'll find out when we get them."

"Guess so. You should get some sleep, its gonna be a big day tomorrow and you need some rest after your fight with those heartless. Kogu too."

"He's already fast asleep."

"I see, that certainly didnt take long. But you should still get to sleep too. If I decide to sleep Ill come back inside and sleep on the couch, its no big deal."

"Okay then, if you say so Cardox. Good night then." Silver leaves him the blanket, gets up, heads back down to the room and falls asleep on the other bed.

Cardox stays outside for several more hours, then he grabs the blanket Silver left him, goes back inside and lays on the couch, but he never gets to sleep. Not even for a second.

The next morning comes soon enough and Kogu yawns. "That was a nice nap."

Silver is still asleep, curled up on the bed.

"Heh. Hey, where's Cardox?" Kogu looks around for him.

Cardox is already making breakfast in the kitchen.

Then Silver slowly starts to wake up and yawns.

"Cardox is making us breakfast." Kogu informs her.

"Oh, he is? Well lets get ready then Kogu." Silver smiles.

Cardox then notices their both awake. "Oh, morning you two. Breakfast will be ready in a second."

"What are you making?" Kogu asks.

"It smells good Cardox." Silver adds.

"Its nothing special. Bacon, eggs and some french toast. The syrup is on the table by the way." Cardox finishes and sets the table, then he begins eating.

Silver sits down and starts to eat. "Great as all ways Cardox." Then she giggles a bit. "You might make a good husband." She smiles and keeps eating.

"This is really good." Kogu has already begun eating as well.

"You really think so Silver? To be honest Ive never even thought about romance, Ive always been to focused on finding myself and things that interest me. Maybe one day a girl actually will interest me enough for me to actually fall in love." Cardox explains.

"What do you mean by that?" Kogu asks him.

"It is possible Cardox, so maybe you could find someone like that." Silver smiles at him.

Cardox smiles a bit himself. "Maybe I will, but I dont know. Oh yeah, Moogle left early this morning, but he wanted me to let you know that he was able to make your weapons stronger. They now do more damage and they can store more magic power."

"Awesome!" Kogu gets his keyblade back.

"That's great to hear Cardox." Same with Silver and her staff.

"He knew you guess would like em and he said you guys can come back anytime for more weapon upgrade and more, just as long as you bring him some rare items that is." Cardox grins a bit.

"I say, can do." Kogu says with enthusiasm.

"Seems fair enough." Silver agrees.

Cardox soon finishes eating. "Well once you guys finish lets head to the kingdom, Im sure the king wants to meet the keyblade master and know that his trusted magician is alright." He then begins washing dishes.

"Ahh, now that's a good way to start a morning." Kogu finishes eating too.

Silver finishes too and helps wash up. "Yeah, your right. So lets get ready and head off."

Cardox and Silver finishes with the dishes. "I agree. So now lets go meet this king of yours Silver."

"I agree, lets do it." Kogu agrees.

Silver quickly gets changed. "Okay then guys, just let me get the portal ready." She then summons up a portal back to the castle.

"Impressive. After you keyblade master and the kings loyal magician." Cardox gestures for the both of them to go first.

"Why thank you." Kogu jumps through the portal.

"Flattery wont get you very far Cardox, but thank you." Silver steps into the portal as well.

"Tch." Then Cardox steps through the portal as well and they all arrive at the kingdom. "So this is the kingdom for the side of light? Not too bad." He looks around at everything.

Kogu looks around too. "Wow, this place is amazing."

"Alright guys, follow me to the throne room and please behave and show respect okay?" Silver looks at both of her friends.

Cardox sighs. "Sure, fine." He puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking.

"Well where's the kings throne room?" Kogu asks.

"Follow me." Silver leads them both to the throne room and slowly opens the door.

The king, queen and all their royal guards are present. "Ah, Silver. You've made it back, we were beginning to worry about you. Have you found the keyblade master?" The king asks her.

Kogu draws his keyblade. "Im the keyblade master your highness."

"A keyblade wielder, yes I did my king and a friend too." Silver gestures to Cardox.

Several guards gasp. "Splendid! Well done Silver. Welcome to the kingdom keyblade master and...who is this?" The king looks at Cardox and riases one eyebrow.

"This is Cardox, he's incredibly strong." Kogu tells the king.

"He is indeed my king, I know he will be very helpful to us." Silver agrees.

The king narrows his eyes at Cardox, not entirely sure. "Where and how exactly did you come to meet this gentleman?"

"We met him in Traverse Town." Kogu answers.

"He has this very odd gauntlet that is also very powerful my king." Silver adds.

"I also saved the keyblade master and your precious magician from a powerful, but boring heartless. I believe it was called Opposite Armor. I got more fight out of the smaller guys." Cardox says in a rather smug tone.

The king and queen are surprised by this. "He...beat Opposite Armor? And talks about it like it was nothing to him." The queen cant believe this.

"Yeah, he was awesome!" Kogu answers again.

"He's a dull person, but its true. He did beat it my king." Silver confirms it.

"Hmmm...Who exactly are you?" The king asks Cardox.

"Ill tell ya exactly what I told them. I don't know, I wonder about that myself. All I know is that my name is Cardox and Im looking for someone."

"Originally I planned for one of my three greatest knights to go with you and the keyblade master, Im not sure I trust this Cardox person." The king deems.

"You can trust him, but what can you tell me about these crytal stars?" Kogu asks.

"Don't worry my king, he is okay now. And please explain, the paper you gave me revealed one of them." Silver adds.

"Ill explain the crystal stars, but Im still not sure how I feel about this gentleman." The king gestures to Cardox.

"Fine. Ill go wait out in the hallway if it'll make ya feel better your highness." Cardox leaves the room.

"Keep an eye on him my knights, I don't want him wandering around the castle either." The three knights bow to the king, then follow Cardox out.

"So could you explain this now please?" Kogu gestures to the map.

"I understand your worried my king, Ill keep an eye on him and you can send a knight with us too if you wish." Silver bows to her king.

"Im sure one of my three greatest knights will serve you and the keyblade master just fine. It just seems far too strange for me, a being with his kind of power just randomly shows up to help you? Something about him doesnt sit right with me. Now onto the crystal stars." The king says to Kogu and Silver.

Kogu talks to himself. "I don't see why he doesn't trust Cardox."

"I see your point my king, even I do still find it a bit odd too. But he still saved us and Im fine with one of your knights coming with us." Silver agrees with her king.

"Well we'll discuss that later, for now I need to explain the crystal stars. As Im sure you know each one of them is a different color and has their own individual powers, but what you don't know is that they also serve to strengthen the powers of light and keep darkness at bay. The 13 dark shards to be exact." The king explains.

"Keep the darkness at bay huh?" Kogu thinks about it.

"So we need to get the crystal stars before the 13 shards are collected?" Silver confirms this.

"Yes, but there are already those who are seeking the 13 dark shards. These beings are also the ones who control the heartless, the darkness and have stolen the crystal stars. There are eight of these beings and each one resides in a different world around this kingdom." The king answers.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do these shards happen to come together into something?" Kogu asks.

"I see, so we must hurry and find the crystal stars and stop thses eight beings form getting the 13 dark shards." Silver gets it.

"Yes for both. These 13 dark shards, when brought together will form something called the dark moon. If that happens the darkness will spread to all worlds and there will be no stopping it. Unless of course the keyblade master can seal the keyholes of all the worlds and get back all the crystal stars as well." The king explains to them another important detail.

"So to sum it up, we need to travel to worlds, retreive the crystal stars, seal the keyholes, and prevent this Dark Moon from forming? Sounds easy enough." Kogu grins.

"I doubt it will be that easy Kogu, once word spreads out that we're looking for the crystal stars and sealing the keyholes Im sure those eight beigns will be after us." Silver reminds him.

"That's exactly right Silver. They'll do everything they can to stop you from doing these things. That's why you both need to be careful and that's also why I need to send only the strongest of beings with you on your journey." The king agrees.

Then the kings advisor runs in. "Your majesty! Its a disaster! Cardox has begun fighting your three knights in the courtyard!"

"What?!" The king quickly stands up and questions, shocked to hear this.

"Huh, Cardox?" Kogu questions too.

"What?!...Come on Kogu, lets go see." Silver and Kogu head down to the courtyard.

The king and Queen follow them, but by the time they all arrive the fight is over. All three knights are on the ground, but not hurt. Cardox is laying back on the ground, looking up at the bright sky like nothing ever happened at all. He's not hurt at all either.

"What?" Kogu doesn't get what happened.

"Cardox! What the hell happened?" Silver goes over to Cardox.

Cardox looks up at her. "Oh, hi Silver. These three got mad at me when I refused to leave, so they challenged me. They were boring too."

The queen then glares down at him. "...Okay you little brat. I don't know who you think you are."

"Oh relax, their not dead. I just divided their strength so they could no longer lift their own armors." Cardox laughs a bit, remembering how easy it was.

"HA!" Kogu laughs too.

"...Is that true Cardox? Did the knights attack first?" Silver asks.

"You don't have to believe me, but it is. They told me that I have no business being here and that since the king doesn't trust me that I should just leave, I refused and so they decided to try force. You can see how well that worked out for them." Cardox explains.

"Is this true?" The king asks his knights.

"...Y-Yes." The first knight answers, hesitantly.

"Oh come on, we can trust him." Kogu brings up again.

"My king, I wish not to have your knights with us since they were only ordered to watch Cardox, not to fight or tell him to leave." Silver begs for it as well.

"No way...That punk has no right being here...Sure he beat all of us, but he's a cocky bastard and we cant trust him." The second knight gets mad again.

"You should've heard what he said when after we challenged him." The third knight says, also mad.

"Oh yeah. They said "It hardly seems like a fair fight." Then I said "Your right, maybe I should close my eyes." Cardox laughs a bit and the king begins thinking.

"SHUT UP, WE CAN TRUST HIM!" Kogu screams in anger.

"Woah, easy there Kogu. My king, forgive me, but your knights were in the wrong here...but Cardox should tone down the cockyness a bit." Silver keeps begging.

The king then walks over to Cardox. "Did you say you divided their strength?"

"That's right. My weapon is the Divine Divide after all." Cardox says.

The king and queen gasp at this. "That's a legendary weapon. Its other name is the gauntlet of the White Dragon Emperor." The king explains.

"Im sorry for screaming earlier, its just that was how people on my island treated me before I came here." Kogu replies to Silver.

"Its okay Kogu, don't worry and a legendary weapon?...Cardox, do you remember when or where you got that gauntlet?" Silver asks him.

"Nope. Sorry. Just like a good majority of my being, I have no idea where I got this thing. Ive always had it for as long as I can remember anyway, but Ive also been told that this is only half of a much more powerful weapon. A second gauntlet if you will." Cardox explains.

"Ive decided. Cardox would you still be willing to go with Kogu and Silver on this journey?" The king deems him worthy.

"You bet." Cardox grins.

"Hey, there wouldn't happen to be another keyblade around here or something would there?" Kogu remembers.

"I see, then Cardox maybe on this journey you'll find out who you are and the other gauntlet. Also Im not sure Kogu, do you know my king?" Silver asks.

"WHAT?! You cant be serious your majesty! But he-" The knights get even more mad.

"Silence! Cardox has already proven to have more heart then all three of you knights, I thought you knew better. Also that reminds me, I have one more gift for you Kogu. The gift of Valor." The king gives Kogu a new keyblade and something else.

Kogu obtains the Star Seeker keyblade and Valor form. "The keyblade is awesome, but what is this form?"

"Woah, that looks really cool Kogu." Silver smiles at him.

"This is Valor form, a special power that only the future keyblade master can use. Not only does it allow you to weild two keyblades at once, but it also greatly increases your strength, speed and endurence as well. But you can only use it for a certain amount of time, so use it sparingly." The king explains.

"I think ya look good and powerful." Cardox gives Kogu a thumbs up.

"Thanks, heh." Kogu gives a thumbs up back.

"That's really great for you Kogu, now you have a new keyblade." Silver keeps her smile.

"Right now there should be one world on the map, Kogu and Silver's power should get you there. Once you seal its keyhole and find the crystal star, the map will reveal the location of the next world. Goodbye and good luck to you all." The king wishes them good luck.

"Please be careful, we still don't know what these darkness beings are capable of." The queen adds.

"No problem, we'll go and bring back those crystal stars and save all worlds." Kogu says with confidence.

"Alright then, I promise my king. I shall do my best to help bring peace." Silver bows to her king again.

The king then walks over to Silver and whispers to her. "Be sure to keep an eye on Cardox, never let him out of your sight. Im not ready to completely trust him just yet."

Silver nods. "Yes, I will my king."

"Before we go, thank you for the keyblade and the form. Ill make you proud." Kogu bows now too.

"I know you'll both make us all proud here and Cardox, don't betray my trust." The king warns him.

Cardox stands back up. "That wont happen your majesty, now lets get this show on the road already. Im getting bored again."

"What're we waiting for? Lets go!" Kogu opens a portal through the map and jumps through it.

"Alright then, here we go." Silver goes through the portal.

"Hope this leads to somewhere interesting, lets get this adventure underway." Cardox steps through it as well, wondering just what kind of world awaits them on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the adventure begins for real this time. Just what kind of world awaits our heroes on the other side of that portal? I know, but Ill never tell and you'll never guess. Not until the next chapter anyway. Until then, cya later.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: World 1

**I own nothing. All credit goes to its original owners.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but thanks for your continued support and please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, check this out." Kogu starts flying around in the portal between worlds. "I can fly."<p>

"Careful Kogu, you could get sucked into another world instead of where we have to go." Silver cautions him.

"Not likely. These portals are like predetermind courses. They'll only go to one location at a time. I just wonder where it is that we're going." Cardox comments.

"Hey look." Kogu points out as the portal is coming to an end.

"Get ready guys, who knows where we'll end up?" Silver tells her friends.

Once the portal lets them out the three of them end up in what appears to be a schoolyard. "Looks like a school. Does the map say anything about where we've ended up? Like a world name?" Cardox asks.

"Sorry, the map only shows the whole worlds locations, landmarks, and the crystal star. No names, sorry." Kogu informs him.

"Well that's okay, maybe we can find someone who can help us? It is a school after all." Silver begins looking around for someone.

"Well it doesn't look like anyone is around, probably because class is going on right now." Cardox does too.

Then a person runs in out of nowhere. "Im late again! Outta my way!" The person bumps into Kogu without warning.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Kogu gets back up and glares at the person.

"Hey, are you both okay?" Silver asks them both.

Then Cardox notices some cards that the person who ran into Kogu dropped. He picks one up and look at it. "What's this? A card?"

"On no! My deck again!" The boy that ran into Kogu begins picking them up.

"He must be a student here and a late one at that." Cardox deduces.

"Ow. Who are you and why'd you bump into me?" Kogu asks him.

"Your deck? What are these cards?" Silver adds.

"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Yuma Tsukamo and you don't know what these cards are? Haven't you guys ever heard of Yu-Gi-Oh?" Yuma asks them.

"That must be the world we ended up in." Cardox says, the map then gives this world its name.

"Yeah, it says Yu-Gi-Oh, but why did you bump into me?" Kogu asks him again.

"Yu-Gi-Oh? Ive never heard of such a thing and I think Yuma is late. I think he said that before he bumped itno you Kogu." Silver figures.

Then Yuma remembers. "Oh yeah, that's right! I was following my friend Ray here and then I got lost again and now Im late again! It was nice meeting you guys, later!" He keeps running to his class.

"Well...that was a strange way to start this adventure." Cardox comments.

"Yeah, Ill say. So what do we do now?" Kogu asks.

"Mhmm...Well I guess we follow Yuma, but I think we stick out too much." Silver answers.

"Well this is a school, do you think we should be wearing their uniforms or something? Well Im too old to be in school, but you two still can be." Cardox tells them.

"That's probably a good idea." Kogu says to him.

"Yeah, but we don't know what the uniform is or the year Yuma is in." Silver reminds them.

"Doesn't matter, just leave that stuff to me." Cardox leaves and comes back in a few minutes with two uniforms, a boy and a girl's uniform. "These should help, now go get changed you two."

The boy's uniform is a white shirt with red outlines and a pair of jeans, while the girl's uniform is a white sleeveless top with green outlines and a matching skirt.

Kogu puts his on. "Fits pretty well."

Silver puts hers on too and puts away her staff. "This does feel a bit odd, but lets go to school and say we're new students."

"Im gonna go into the city for a bit, you guys have fun in school now. Cya later." Cardox leaves both of them.

Then a teacher walks up to Kogu and Silver. "Excuse me, why aren't you both in class? Are you the new students?"

"Uh, yes." Kogu responds.

"Yes, we are. Sorry, we weren't sure where our class was. Sorry." Silver bows to the teacher a bit.

"Well that's perfectly fine, now please follow me to your class room." The teacher leads them both to their class, their both in the same class as Yuma and his friends.

"Hey, its that Yuma guy again." Kogu comments.

"Yeah, your right Kogu. Lets go and introduce ourselves properly." Silver smiles a bit.

Yuma notices both of them. "Hey, your two of the people that I ran into before. I didn't know you were students here too."

"Yes Yuma, we are and we should introduce ourselves." Silver says to him.

"Im Kogu." Kogu introduces himself.

Then Yuma's friend Tori appears behind him. "Yuma, Ive told you before to stop being late and to stop running into people didn't I? Im sorry about him, my names Tori. Its very nice to meet both of you." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you too." Kogu responds.

"Its okay Tori, don't worry and Im Silver. Nice to met you." Silver smiles at her.

"Sorry Tori, I tried taking the Ray Way again today. By the way, what happened to that other guy that was with you two?" Yuma asks Kogu and Silver.

"He's older than us, he's not in school." Kogu answers.

"Yup, so he went off into the city and Yuma what did you mean when you said Ray Way?" Silver looks confused by that.

Then another one of Yuma's friends appears out of nowhere. "He means taking my way to school, the names Ray." Ray smiles big.

This makes Tori sigh. "I keep telling Yuma not to, but he never listens to me."

"So your this Ray guy?" Kogu asks.

"I see then, well I guess its not the right way if Yuma was late." Silver responds.

"Yeah, it does get me into some trouble, but that's part of the fun. Sometimes ya just gotta feel the flow!" Yuma declares proudly.

"Feel the flow?" Kogu questions.

"What does that mean Yuma?" Silver adds.

Tori sighs again. "Its his catch phrase, it means living everyday to the fullest and not really worrying about anything besides living in the moment."

"I see, by the way Silver. Didn't the king tell you to always watch Cardox?" Kogu asks her.

"Oh yeah, he did...Wait! How did you hear that Kogu, he whispered that to me." Silver looks at him.

Yuma, Tori and Ray all look confused. "Uhhh...Is something wrong?" Yuma asks.

"I don't really know how, but that's not the point we gotta go find Cardox." Kogu declares.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay then, but-" Silver starts whispering to Kogu so the others cant hear. "Lets keep the fact we're not form here and about the king, keyblades and seven stars a secret okay Kogu?"

"Uhhh, what are you guys talking about?" Ray asks.

"If your worried about your friend, then Im sorry, but class is about to start." Tori adds.

"Crap." Kogu whispers to Silver back. "What do we do now?"

"Leave it to me." Silver whispers back and then smiles at the others. "Oh no, no. Its nothing really guys, now lets go. Don't wanna be late do we?"

"But...we're already in the class room. Are you sick or something?" Yuma riases one eyebrow at Silver.

"Um...well." Kogu is trying to think of someting to tell Yuma.

"I thought we move for each class to different rooms? That's how it was where I used to go to school before Yuma and no, Im not sick or anything." Silver answers.

"In this school we only leave this room for the passing period, lunch and duel period. Then going home of course. Didn't you guys know that when you enrolled in this school?" Tori asks them.

"Oh yeah, of course, hehe." Kogu says while sweating.

"No. You see we were enrolled here suddenly and didn't get a chance to see what kind of school it was Tori. So yeah, we're a bit clueless." Silver quickly clarifies.

Then the teacher enters the room, its Cardox, wearing a teachers uniform and glasses. "Good morning class, Im your subsitute teacher, as your usual teacher came down with a broken neck. You may call me Professor Cardox." He writes his name on the board.

"...You got to be kidding me..." Silver looks at him and is not sure what else to say.

"Gah!" Kogu falls on the ground, very confused.

"Hey wait, isn't that your friend from outside? I didn't know he was a teacher." Yuma comments.

"Yeah, he's our friend, but how did-?" Kogu is still very confused.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about the normal teacher? Oh well, lets ask Cardox after class okay Kogu?" Silver asks him.

"Now class, please take out your text books and open to chapter seven." Cardox says and everyone does it.

Then one student raises their hand. "Excuse me, but what did you mean by our old teacher came down with a broken neck?"

"Oh, its nothing. Just a formality." Cardox says, then grins to himself.

"Your friend seems kinda scary." Tori whispers to both Kogu and Silver.

Silver whispers back to Tori. "I don't disagree with you on that Tori."

"Yeah kinda, but he's cool when you get to know him." Kogu adds.

As Cardox continues his lesson, with his cocky attitude still showing a bit. He begins to get some stares from some of the female students. "Professor Cardox is so dreamy."

"That white hair, those eyes and his skin looks like it shimmering." Are just some of the things they were saying quietly.

Then Cardox teases them a bit by grinning and winking at them, making several girl shriek to themselves.

"Heh, the girls cant take their eyes off him." Kogu laughs at this a bit.

"Urgh...Are some girls just blind or what? I didn't think they'd be like this here, drooling over a teacher." Silver comment, not pleased by this at all.

"Well he doesn't look like he's that much older then them or any of us, plus ya gotta admit he is kinda handsome." Ray comments.

"Silver are you jealous?" Kogu asks her.

"What?! Of course Im not jealous Kogu! Don't be ridiculous!" Silver looks at him, shocked a bit that he even said that.

Then Cardox appears behind Silver and grabs her ear, pulling on it slightly. "Random outbursts will not be tolerated in his classroom Silver, please try to remember that and use your inside voice." He then lets go of her after about 12 seconds and goes back to the board.

"Ha, you got in trouble." Kogu laughs a bit more.

Silver winces in pain a bit and holds her ear a bit, then shoots Kogu a glare and then one at Cardox too.

Cardox smiles back at her, like any normal caring teacher would and continues his lesson. After a few hours it ends. "Okay, that's all for today class. Please have a good day and I might be back tomorrow." Once everyone except for his two friends and Yuma and his friends leave, Cardox walks over to them all. "So, did you grasp the material okay?"

"Yes sir." Kogu answers him.

"Yeah and teachers shouldn't be flirting with students." Silver keeps glaring at him.

"Yes and Im sure they also shouldn't be taking students phone numbers either." Cardox pulls out of his pocket and drops on the desk like five or six phone numbers.

"Woah! Are you serious?! He got this many in such a short time?!" Yuma is surprised by this.

"Yeah, but I have no interest in their advances. Its simply not in my nature, I just like to mess with people sometimes." Cardox laughs a bit.

"Haha, I think its funny too." Kogu laughs with him.

"You are just horrible Cardox. Messing around with girls." Silver looks at him, seriously.

"The girls aren't the ones I was messing with, it was you Silver. Its easy and funny." Cardox grins at her and adjusts his glasses a bit, even though he doesn't have to wear them anymore.

"Well this guy is a real piece of work." Tori says sarcastically.

"Hahahaha! That's hilarious!" Kogu laughs at this, hard.

"I really hate you Cardox." Silver then walks out of the room, very annoyed.

Cardox takes off his glasses. "She so doesn't hate me." He grins and puts his hands behind his head, then the glasses dig into his neck a bit and it hurts a little. "Ah!"

"Hey Cardox, when are we going to fight something?" Kogu asks him anticipation.

Meanwhile Silver is now outside, sits on a nearby bench and sighs. "Stupid Cardox. That idiot."

"We should be able to fight something very soon Kogu, don't worry. In the meantime, lets go find our magician." Cardox answers him, back in the classroom. Then he, Kogu, Yuma, Tori and Ray all go out to look for Silver and continue talking.

"Fight? You mean duel right?" Yuma asks.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean." Kogu says in a sarcastic tone.

Back outside, Silver gets up and starts to walk around the city. "I wonder what else is in this town?"

Then a boy and a girl walk up to her. "Ive never seen you around here before, but your wearing our schools uniform. Who are you?" The boy asks.

"Hi, Im Kogu." Kogu walks up to him and introduces himself, as their group has caught up to Silver fairly quickly.

"Im Silver and Im a new student, who are you?" Silver looks at them.

Then the girl speaks. "Reginald, your supposed to introduce yourself first. Hi Silver, my names Rio and this is my brother Reginald."

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Shark and you should too." Shark warns her.

"Why does everyone call you Shark when your name is Reginald? You don't look like a Shark?" Silver looks at him confused.

"Okay Shark." Then Kogu looks at Rio and thinks to himself. _"That girl is so cute."_

"Rgh, they call me Shark because my deck is full of all kinds of powerful shark monsters." Shark explains.

"Oh hey Shark, how's it goin?" Yuma greets him.

"Fine Yuma, any Barian activity today?" Shark asks.

"Nothing yet, but they could attack at anytime. So we all need to be ready." Yuma answers.

"They? Whose they?" Kogu asks.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, no need to bite me Shark and what's this about Barians?" Silver looks at them.

Then from the key around Yuma's neck, a glowing, see through being named Astral shows up. "The Barians are other worldly beings that seek to steal all our Number cards and destroy my home world, are you all perhaps duelists. We could use all the help we can get."

"We aren't exactly duelists, but we can help you." Cardox says to him. He also thinks the Barians are the source of the darkness in this world.

"Whose this guy?" Kogu asks again.

"Okay then, you guys are gonna have to explain everything to us because Im a bit lost here." Silver says to them.

"Okay, but only if you explain yourselves after." Astral offers to them.

"Deal, but we should probably change first." Cardox goes into a nearby ally way to change out of his teachers outfit.

"Im Kogu." Kogu greets Astral.

"Im Silver, what's your name?" Silver looks at the glowing being.

"I am Astral, a being of energy from a world known as Astral World. My and Yuma's journey began when he used his gold key to bring me to this world, but it also scattered my 100 Number cards all over this world. So far we've gotten most of them back, but right now Barian world is threatening to destroy both this world and Astral World. Now who are all of you and where have you come from?" Astral asks them.

"I guess we cant hide the truth form you now, but please don't freak out. Im Silver, a magician form the castle of the seven stars, form another world." Silver answers.

"And Im Cardox. A rogue turned warrior of the light, now fighting for the kingdom of the seven stars as well." Cardox exits the ally, back in his usual outfit.

"You said it." Kogu smiles at his friend.

"Im sure this comes as a shock to you all, but we're telling the truth." Silver tries to assure them.

Their all taken a bit off guard by this. "Interesting. It seems this goes much deeper then we thought." Astral comments.

"So now we have to fight the Barians and the darkness?" Yuma questions.

"Maybe not. Maybe their on the same team." Cardox says, knowingly.

"This just makes things more difficult and fun." Kogu adds.

"That is possible, so it looks like the Barians of this world are the darkness we have to defeat. So we all must work together." Silver declares.

"Now hold up a sec, this all sounds like some kinda Barian trick to me. How do we know your not really under the Barian's control?" Shark questions, not trusting the three friends.

"How about this for starters?" Cardox makes his Divine Divide appear and their all even more surprised.

"Woah! Now that's cool!" Ray comments.

"Like it? Its his Divine Divide gauntlet. Pretty cool huh?" Kogu asks, while grinning.

"Come on Reginald, we can trust them. Don't be a jerk mister night light." Rio smirks at her brother.

"Huh? Night light. Rio, do you mean your brother sleeps with a night light?" Silver covers her mouth to hide her giggling.

Shark blushes a bit and begins to get annoyed by his sister. "Watch it Rio! Remember I read your diary, so two can play the humiliation game!"

"Wow, sibling rivalry. I love it. I just wish I had some popcorn." Cardox watches this and Tori sighs.

"Anyway the hilarious sibling rivalry aside, have you guys ever heard of something called a crystal star?" Kogu asks them.

"That's terrible, to read a girls private diary. For shame Shark, but this is still a bit fun to watch." Silver comments.

"A crystal star? Yuma?" Astral asks his friend.

"Nope, sorry. But that does sound like something we search for. So where do we start looking?" Yuma asks. Then another young man lands in front of the group. "Kite! What's up?"

"We've got trouble Yuma, another Barian has shown up in the city." Kite informs him.

"Yes, I sense it and its a powerful one." Rio comments on it.

"This sounds like trouble, lets go." Kogu tells Silver and Cardox.

"Alright then, lets all go quickly." Silver agrees.

"Finally some action." Cardox begins running towards the source of it and he's very fast.

"Woah, your friend is fast." Tori comments, impressed.

"His work out routine must be crazy." Yuma agrees.

"Not the time to be impressed, move!" Shark snaps them out of it and the others all begin running after him.

Kogu starts running as well. "I hope we can find the cyrstal star."

"Yeah, me too Kogu, but lets be careful okay?" Silver runs too.

By the time they all arrive, Cardox is already in a battle with the Barian and his Number monster, but there's something different about it. "Woah, a new Number!" Yuma comments.

"Yes, but look at that symbol on it. Its changed somehow." Astral adds.

Then the Barian laughs. "That's right, say hello to Number 66: Master Key Beetle! Now a powerful heartless!"

"What's a heartless?" Tori asks.

"They're bad news, full of darkness. They come from the darkness in peoples hearts." Kogu explains.

"Oh no, so the Barians can summon up heartless with those cards, but can we still fight it the same way we did before?" Silver wonders out loud.

"I am, Dragon Shot!" Cardox shoots a large blast of white dragon energy at Master Key Beetle and it seems to hurt it.

"But then what are we supposed to do?! We don't have weapons like you guys!" Shark questions.

"Well, if they can summon their monster to fight, then so can we." Kite deduces.

"That's right, I summon Ice Beast Zerofyne!" Rio summons up a monster of her own for battle.

"Woah, that monster is just as beautiful as Rio." Kogu comments on it.

"Well at least we can still fight." Silver summons up her staff and fires fire magic at the heartless.

"Nows not the time for flirting Kogu, we could use the Keyblade master to show this Key Beetle a thing or two." Cardox punches the heartless right in the horn.

"Good idea though. I summon Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma's monster comes forth and begins fighting with Master Key Beetle too.

"Now that's pretty cool, no life points needed!" Ray comments on this fight.

"Right, sorry." Kogu summons the keyblade and starts slashing the heartless.

"Im sure we all can beat this heartless." Silver keeps firing her fire magic orbs at the heartless.

"Not bad, but not good either!" The Barian then activates a spell, then it creates three smaller versions of his heartless.

"Huh, didn't see that one coming. Dragon Thunder!" Cardox's thunder rains down on them.

Then just as one goes to attack Kogu, Yuma protects him. "I activate Utopia's ability, go Light wing Shield!" It protects Kogu from the attack.

"Thanks Yuma, now raaaah! Thunder!" Kogu shoots thunder at the heartless that attacked him and destroys it.

"I had a feeling this wouldn't be that easy, okay then, Electroshock Spheres!" Silver summons up spheres filled with electricity and fires them at the smaller heartless.

After a few more good hits all the little ones are gone. "Wow, only our first battle in this world and Ive already collected a pretty good amount of power." Cardox comments on the power he stole from the heartless.

"Now lets finish this Utopia, attack Master Key Beetle with Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma orders and Utopia goes in for the finish blow.

"Hold on!" Kogu warns him.

"What is it Kogu?" Rio questions.

"I don't know, this just seems too easy. WAIT YUMA! STOP!" Kogu says, very nervously.

"He's right Yuma, stop your attack! This could be a trap!" Silver warns him too.

"Its too late!" The Barian grins, Utopia's attack connects and Master Key Beetle is destroyed.

Then Astral absorbs the Number from the Barian. "This Number, what is this feeling?"

But then the Barian starts laughing. "Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Tori says, nervously.

"Grr, I knew this was a trap." Kogu glares at the Barian.

"Astral, I don't think that Number is very safe." Silver cautions him.

"Its not the Number you need to worry about!" The Barian extends his arm, grabs Ray and opens a portal. Then they both go through it. "Your coming with me Ray!"

"No! Save me Yuma!" Ray struggles and looks to his friend for help.

Yuma runs and reaches out to his friend. "Ray!" But he's too late and the portal closes.

"Where'd he take Ray?" Kogu questions.

"Probably to Barian World." Rio answers.

"Oh no. We need to go save Ray." Silver declares.

"Yeah, but any idea how we do that?" Kite questions.

"And why would he even take Ray anyway?" Shark adds.

"How should we know? We just got here." Cardox leans against the side of a building and acts like nothing is going on.

"If I knew where they were I could teleport us there." Silver comments.

"I don't know how we're going to get there, but we're going to, to save our friend." Kogu declares.

"That's right. Ray is my friend and sure, I haven't known you guys for very long, but I think we're friends too." Yuma agrees and smiles.

"Tch, thanks I guess. Also I think Astral might have a solution." Cardox says, knowingly.

"I do. It turns out Master Key Beetle is also the key for the airship inside your key Yuma." Astral informs him.

"Really? Ya mean we can use that ship to go save Ray?" Yuma asks.

"Exactly." Astral answers.

"Alright then, lets do it." Kogu declares.

"We will be going into enemy grounds, I say we make sure we're prepared for it guys." Silver adds.

"I agree, we don't know what's out there." Tori agrees.

"We don't have a choice, sometimes ya just gotta feel the flow and I so am!" Yuma declares, confidently.

Cardox laughs a bit. "Sounds like we're going and Im in."

"Going to take down some Barian creeps? Im in too." Shark grins.

"Same here, Mizar owes me a rematch." Kite is ready as well.

"This will be an awesome adventure." Kogu says, knowingly.

"So its decided, we're going to Barian World to save Ray." Yuma smiles at this.

"This will be different, but Ill give it my best. So when shall we leave?" Silver asks.

"I say the sooner the better. Is the airship ready to go Astral?" Yuma asks.

"It is, all it needs now is a crew. I shall take us aboard." Astral teleports them all on board the airship.

"Hmmm, not bad." Cardox looks around at everything.

"Whoa, we never had anything like this on my island." Kogu is very impressed.

"This ship is very impressive Astral." Silver also looks around.

"Thank you Silver, Im also interested to hear more about this kingdom of yours and the Keyblade along the way." Astral says to her.

"In the meantime, lets get this ship moving." Kite reminds them.

"Oh yeah! Full speed to Barian World!" Yuma points the way and the ship begins traveling.

"Alright, lets go!" Kogu shares his enthusiasm.

"Sure Astral, Ill tell you anything what you wanna know. Just ask." Silver smiles at him and then looks at Yuma. "Sorry to burst your bubble Yuma, but do you even have a plan?"

"When your feeling the flow you don't need a plan and I already said I so am!" Yuma says with a confident grin.

This makes Tori sigh again. "I knew he'd say that..."

Cardox laughs hard. "This kid is hilarious!"

"Yuma can get carried away at times." Rio giggles a bit too.

"Haha, I like this place." Kogu as well.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I just wanna say one thing. Me and my brother don't care what anyone says, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal was awesome and was our favorite season of Yu-Gi-Oh so far. If your someone whose heard of it and didn't like it, please don't just assume that this world and for that matter this story is gonna be lame and stop reading. Just give this part of the story a chance okay?<strong>

**Secondly, so our heroes have arrived in their first world and have already gotten involved in a pretty big battle. Think they have what it takes to seal away this world's darkness, find the crystal star and defeat the ones controlling the darkness? Only the next chapter will tell. It wont take as long this time, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5: V for Valor and Victory

**I own nothing, all credit to its original owners.**

**Only one day? I know, Im getting good at this. But Im not here to boast and your not here to listen, so please enjoy the reason Im sure you are here.**

* * *

><p>Silver sighs hard at this. "Yuma having no plan is just reckless. We're pretty much going into Barian World blind without even giving a second thought on what to do when we get there."<p>

"Well ya better get used to it Silver, this is kinda how things are around here most of the time." Shark informs her.

Then Cardox picks Silver up by the back of her shirt with one hand and hold her out in front of him. "Don't go getting discouraged before the battle even starts Silver."

"Yeah, I say when we get there we kick some Barian ass!" Kogu announces.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down Cardox!" Silver turns her head and glares at him.

Cardox just stares into Silver's eyes and keeps holding her up in the air by the back of her shirt, then he says only one things with no grin on his face at all. "If it comes right down to it, Ill make ya bigger then you've ever been girl." Everyone else is not sure what to make of that.

"Ha, that's Cardox for ya." Kogu laughs at this a bit.

"Ehhh?...What on earth are you talking about?" Silver looks at him, confused.

"Its nothing, just something someone told me a while back and one of the only things I can remember. Basically, Im saying if it becomes too much for ya then just leave it too me, then later Ill make you strong enough to deal with it yourself next time." Cardox explains to her.

"Cool, that sounds awesome. Could you train me sometime too?" Kogu asks him.

Meanwhile Rio giggles to herself. "I think I like this Kogu guy."

"...Umm...Okay then, but put me down Cardox. Now." Silver demands.

He puts her down, then turns to Kogu. "Certainly Kogu, we cant have a weak Keyblade master now can we?"

"This guy is a real wild card." Shark declares.

"Id like to hear his backstory." Kite agrees, they don't exactly get a good feeling from Cardox.

"Yeah, but he's awesome." Kogu quickly counters.

"Sorry Kite, but believe it or not Cardox doesn't know very much about himself and Shark you be nice, your not exactly mister smiles here either...night light." Silver smirks at Shark, knowing that will tick him off.

Shark blushes and glares at his sister. "See what you've started now sis?"

"Its not my fault you need a night light." Rio counters.

"Hahaha! Its still funny." Kogu laughs.

Silver giggles a bit too. "Haha, Shark just blushed. I guess he lighted up." She smiles.

Shark sighs loudly. "AH! I shoud've just stayed home!"

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, looks like his sister really knows how to get to him." Yuma declares.

"Well it works both ways remember." Shark then pulls out a card, then a cute little cat monster is summoned from it and it walks over to Rio.

Rio quickly screams and hides behind Kogu. "Aah! A cat, keep it away!"

"What?" Kogu is caught off guard by this.

"...Im surpirsed the big bad Shark has such a cute monster and that Rio doesn't like it." Silver is also confused by this.

"I only carry it around with me because I know she's afraid of cats." Shark grins and Rio stays hidden behind Kogu, still clearly afraid of the cat.

"Awww, how can you be afraid of this cute little thing?" Tori pets it gently.

"Hurry up, someone get rid of it!" Rio screams out loud.

"I kinda like that she's hiding behind me." Kogu smirks a bit.

"It sure is cute." Silver pets it too. "I don't know why your scared of it Rio."

"It might have something to do with the fact that her deck is full of nothing but bird monsters and last time I checked cats like to eat birds." Cardox cuts in.

"Someone just make it go away!" Rio screams once more.

"Hey Shark, put that thing back in its card would ya?" Kogu asks him.

"Awww, well I guess it does have to go." Silver pouts.

Shark puts it back. "Just remember not to mess with your big brother Rio."

"So I guess he's the older twin." Cardox gets it now.

"Come on Reginald." Rio counters.

"Rio's cute when she's scared." Kogu blushes a bit.

"I always thought the older sibling was supposed to be nice to the younger sibling, then agian its Shark. So I guess that clears it up." Silver deduces.

Then the ship begins shaking violently. "Hey Astral, what's going on?!" Yuma questions.

"We've been forced off course, we're heading into a different zone! Hold on tight!" Astral announces and everyone grabs onto something.

"Woah, now this is what I call a bumpy ride!" Kogu yells out.

"Astral, any idea where we're heading to now?!" Silver holds on tight as well.

"No! But we should arrive soon!"

The ship stops and the group seems to be in some sort of neutral space with only a bunch of old plane, train, boat and other wrecked stuff. "Well, this place looks wrecked." Cardox makes a little joke.

"Wait!" Kogu looks around, shocked.

"What's wrong Kogu?" Silver looks at him.

"Woah! What's up Kogu? Do ya see Ray out there?" Yuma asks him.

"No, its just this wreckage. Its similar to when my world was being destroyed." Kogu answers.

"Maybe this was a world once too, but was taken over by the darkness." Silver wonders out loud.

Then Astral gasps. "Im detecting three Barians outside!"

"Looks like its time for a fight." Shark grins.

"I couldn't agree more." Kite also gets ready for a fight.

"Alright, lets go!" Kogu snaps out of it and does the same.

"Lets just keep our guard up, okay guys?" Silver reminds them.

Cardox makes his Divine Divide appear and grins. "I was getting bored without a fight, I say bring it on Barians." He quickly goes outside, ready for a good fight. Yuma, Shark and Kite follow him.

"Guys!...Wait up!" Tori follows too.

"Lets do this!" Kogu does too.

"Im ready, lets go." Rio follows him.

Silver summons up her staff and stands with Tori.

Then the three Barians show themselves. Its Vector, the one from before. Dumon and Mizar.

"Vector! Release Ray now!" Yuma glares at him and demands.

"Oh, do you really think Ill do it just because you demand it? Not likely! This is a neutral space created by us Barians, it allows us to fight at full power in our Barian Battle Morph forms." Vectors grins at the heroes and explains.

"Enough talking, bring it on freak show!" Kogu cuts in.

"Lets please be cautious here Kogu, we really haven't seen these guys at full power. Lets not make mistakes here." Silver keeps reminding him.

"You should listen to your friend Keyblade master, or else you might find yourself falling like a star." Dumon warns him.

"Save it! Did you come to talk or to fight?!" Shark eggs them on.

"Agreed, Ive been waiting for our rematch Mizar." Kite says to him.

"As have I Kite, now we shall see who the true Galaxy Eyes master is." Mizar agrees with Kite.

Cardox grins and cracks his knuckles. "Looks like its gonna be a three way brawl, everyone pick an opponent."

"Hey, Im talikng to you! Bring it on!" Kogu gets their attention again.

Silver sighs and stands close to Tori. "Guys, I know this sounds odd, but I have a bad feeling about Vector. More then before, something just doesn't seem very right with him."

"I share your feeling Silver, he doesn't seem right at all and why is Ray no longer with them?" Astral agrees with her.

"None of that matters right now Astral, all that matters is saving Ray and beating these Barians." Yuma, Shark and Kite all get their decks ready.

Cardox also gets ready. The Barians too. Cardox then chooses his opponent, he teams up with Shark against Dumon. "Your second in command of the Barian Emperors? Ill take you on then."

Kogu teams up with Yuma to fight Vector. "You ready Yuma?"

"Yuma, Kogu, Id be very careful with Vector! Something's not right with him, so watch it okay?!" Silver cautions them again.

"You bet Kogu, time for us to high five the sky!" Yuma announces.

"Be careful Yuma, Silver's right about Vector!" Tori cautions him too.

"Hey Silver, how about you come over here and give me a hand too?! You are a soldier of the light and your kingdom aren't you?" Kite turns to her.

Kogu summons his Keyblade and aims it at Vector. "Bring it on."

"Im a magician Kite and yeah, Ill help you as much as I can." Silver goes over to Kite.

"Lets do this then. I summon Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma summons his monster.

"Give me your best shot. Come on out Number 104: Masquerade!" Then Vector.

"Your gonna wish you'd stayed out of the water, because Im summoning Number 32: Shark Drake!" Shark too.

"You'll soon see the light of darkness, come forth Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!" Dumon next.

"Prepare to witness a monster with all the force and power of a supernova, appear Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite after that.

"I could say the same, rise Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Mizar too. All their monsters appear and are ready for a fight. All the Barian's monsters have the heartless symbol on their bodies.

"Come on, lets go! Haaah!" Kogu goes in to attack Masquerade.

"Impressive dragons, both are very strong." Silver comments on Kite and Mizar's dragons and gets ready to fight.

"Oh what? Is that key supposed to scare me or something? Sorry, but its not worth its metal! Strike back Masquerade!" Vector orders.

"Utopia use your ability to protect Kogu!" Yuma tells his monsters.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast hero. Ill counter with Masquerade's special ability, it cancels out Utopia's ability and then both you and Kogu take damage! Let em have it!" The ability works and they both take some big damage, then Masquerade finishes his attack on Kogu, causing him even more damage.

"Yuma! Kogu!" Tori worries for them.

"Whatever. Fire!" Kogu shrugs it off and shoots three fireballs at Masquerade.

"Oh no, Yuma! Kogu! Be careful guys!" Silver worries for them too.

"You should be more focused on yourself girl! Show her what I mean Tachyon Dragon, attack!" Mizar's attack goes right for Silver.

But then Kite's Photon Dragon stops it with its own attack. "Don't ignore me either Mizar."

"I hope Kogu and Yuma will be alright." Rio begins to get frustrated she cant jump into the fight and help too.

"Ha, how's that Barian?" Kogu hits Masquerade a few times back in his battle.

"Thank you Kite, for protecting me." Silver thanks him.

"Don't get used to it Silver, I wont be around forever. If your a magician of the light then prove it. Never forget that the only person you can really count on is yourself." Kite tells her.

Meanwhile with Cardox and Shark. "Attack Shark Drake, Deep Sea Destruction!"

"A few good divides and this thing is as good as gone!" Cardox goes in to punch Star Seraph.

"You do not frighten me and to prove it, Ill activate Star Seraph Sentry's ability! Not only does it cut both your power in half, but it also makes it so you both cant use your abilities either." Dumon uses his monster's ability and it weakens Cardox and Shark Drake.

"Urgh, I cant divide anymore. Damn it. But that doesn't mean I cant still fight. Dragon Shot!" Cardox shoots it at Star Seraph and Shark keeps fighting strong too.

Eventually Kogu begins to realize something. "This thing is too strong, we need more power."

"Alright then Kite, lets try this. Draining Chain Heavens!" Silver summons several golden chains, which then wrap around Tachyon Dragon and it starts to lose its power. "Now this, Flaming Arrow Blockade!" She then summons thousands of fire arrows, aims them at Tachyon Dragon and even sends some to Masquerade and Star Seraph.

"Not bad little lady, but not good enough! I activate the trap card Damage Pot! It sucks in all the damage and we take none!" Vector's trap works.

"Tch." Cardox curses under his breath since Silver's attack didn't work.

"Rgh, enough games Vector! Now where is Ray! My friend!" Yuma demands.

"Poor, misguided Yuma, you really haven't got a clue have you?" Vector asks, in a taunting way.

"What are you talking about?" Yuma asks.

"Perhaps this will clear the air." Vector changes and when his transformation is finished he's Ray. "Recognize me now Yuma?" Vector grins and everyone else is shocked by this.

"Vector is Ray?!" Kogu questions.

"So that's why he only took Ray. That must've been the bad feeling I felt...Poor Yuma." Silver looks over at Yuma, worried about how he's taking it.

"...No...That cant be...I saw you take Ray before!" Yuma refuses to believe it.

"Ahahahahahahah! That was exactly what I wanted you to believe you fool! I was a Barian spy the entire time! There is no Ray, only Vector! Ahahahahahah!" Vector continues to taunt Yuma and changes back into his Barian form.

"I did not foresee this, Yuma we must keep ourselves together and resume the battle!" Astral reminds him.

"...Yuma..." Tori worries for Yuma too.

"Dude, are you alright?" As does Kogu.

"Oh dear...Yuma is in pieces now." Silver looks at Yuma, feeling he cant keep fighting.

"Your wide open. Attack Star Seraph!" Dumon orders.

"You too Tachyon Dragon!" Their attacks hit Shark Drake and Photon Dragon hard.

Cardox dodges it however. "Ah! Cheap Shot."

"Youll pay for this...VECTOR! Raaaaah!" Kogu's clothes start glowing red and the Star Seeker Keyblade appears in his other hand.

"Kogu. He must be using the Keyblade my king gave him." Silver remembers.

"Valor Form." Cardox too.

Yuma snaps out of it now. "...Rgh. Im with ya Kogu! I active the spell Rank up Magic Limited Barians Force! This card ranks up Utopia into a Chaos Number! Appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" It appears.

"HA! I was waiting for you to use these powers, did you think I wouldn't be prepared for it?! I activate the trap Barian Explosion! Now Yuma will lose five cards in his deck for every Barian card in it and for every card he loses Kogu will lose a chunk of power too!" Vector's trap activates and Yuma loses most of his cards.

"No! Yuma! Your deck!" Astral is shocked.

"He's only got three cards left." Tori begins to worry again.

"Yuma may have lost most of his deck, but don't think Ive lost my power Vector!" Despite the damage, Kogu still seems to have plenty of fight left.

"Oh no, Yuma! Kogu! Be careful!" Silver calls out to them.

"Oh, but you will Kogu. Especially after I do this, I activate Rank up Magic Barians Force! This changes my Masquerade into a Chaos Number! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come forth Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Vector's new and improved monster appears. "Not its ability cancels yours Kogu, which means you can no longer use any of your Keyblade's special powers!"

"Man you really are stupid, the Valor form is in the clothes, not my keyblade idiot and Valor form uses no magic. So both your cards did nothing." Kogu grins at Vector.

"That's great, but Kogu, you don't have very long with Valor form! Hurry and finish him!" Silver reminds him.

"Not while we're still here! Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Dumon activates it too.

"My thoughts exactly, Chaos Xyz Evolution!" As does Mizar and their Numbers begin changing as well.

"Now Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph be born!"

"Rise up Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Their new monsters appear and go to help Vector's.

But then Cardox, Shark and Kite rush in to stop them. "Don't forget about us freaks."

"Our battles aren't over yet. Shark Drake, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Rise to the surface Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Viess!"

"I now overlay Galaxy Eyes with my two Photon Caesars! Appear Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Their monsters stop the Barian's and their fights continue.

"You're finished Vector! Raaahh!" Kogu starts slashing Umbral Horror Masquerade with both his Keyblades and he's a lot faster now.

"Come on Kogu, you can do it!" Silver calls out to him again.

"Ah...Yuma...It looked like we were finished just a moment ago, but Kogu...the strength and purity of his heart. Its incredible." Astral is in awe at Kogu's strength and determination.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean Astral. His spirit really makes me wanna keep on fighting too, are ya with me?" Yuma asks his friend.

"Absolutely."

"Go Zexal Morph!" Yuma and Astral combine and form a new, more powerful Zexal Morph.

"When two distant souls become one, the power of Zexal is revealed!" They appear in their new form.

"We're with ya Kogu, now go Shinning Draw!" Yuma draws from his deck.

"The best duelist can shape the outcome of any fight, he can even generate the very card that he needs to draw in order to win!" Astral chants and the card they draw glows brightly.

"That's it, Vector you can try to fight back, but you can never destroy the bonds I have with my friends!" Kogu declares.

"Zexal?...Ive never heard of somthing like that, but it looks very impressive." Silver comments on it.

"Go Yuma! Astral!" Tori cheers for them.

Then they reveal the card they drew. "I activate Rank up Magic Numeron Force! This card ranks up Utopia again, only this time its gonna be different! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Shine Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!" Their new monster appears and shines brightly.

"That's not all, Numeron Force has an additional effect! It negates the abilities of all heartless on the field! So now your Barian Numbers are powerless!" Astral explains and the card drains away all the Barian's Number's powers.

"No! This cant happen to me!" Vector cant believe this.

"Well it just did, you ready Kogu?! Lets finish him together!" Yuma tells his friend.

"You got it, take this Vector! Great Key Of Victory!" Kogu and Utopia Ray Victory let out a powerful slash that shines brightly and leaves a V shape on Masquerade. It destroys it.

"Alright, nice one Yuma, Astral, Kogu!" Silver smiles at this.

Cardox grins at this. "Looks they won."

Vector's Number then vanishes and he just keeps laughing. "You think you've won? Well sorry, but Im not the lord of darkness your looking for!"

"What?!" Kogu is shocked to hear this.

"You got to be kidding me..." Silver cant believe this.

"Nope! Sorry! This was nothing more then a test and to mess with you all! Ahahahahahah!" Vector continues to taunt them.

"Funny, now whose the real dark lord around here then?" Cardox asks.

"All in good time, until then I suggest you watch your backs. We're off to do bad things now, goodbye!" The Barians then teleport away.

"Rgh, cowards." Shark grits his teeth and glares at this.

"We'll see em again real soon Im sure." Kite remains calm.

"So this whole thing was just to test how strong we were?" Kogu questions.

"Guess so." Rio answers.

"So we came all this way for nothing? Oh dear. Looks like we have to keep watch for a new enemy guys." Silver informs the others.

"So what now Astral?" Yuma asks.

"Well this battle wasn't a total waste of time, that battle unlocked the Numeron Code. With it we can seek out the Mytherion Numbers and their power should create a light in the darkness in this world." Astral answers.

"That sounds good." Tori smiles.

"Hey Yuma, Astral, we make a pretty good team don't we?" Kogu smiles at them.

"Well at least this battle wasn't a complete and total loss I guess. We should head back now incase something bad happens." Silver tells them all.

Yuma and Astral then seperate and power down their Zexal Morph. "You bet we do Kogu, thanks for your help back there." Yuma smiles back at Kogu.

Astral smiles too. "Indeed. The airship should have the location of the first Mytherion Number, everyone back to the ship." Everyone then heads back to the ship, then it takes off toward the first Mytherion Number.

* * *

><p><strong>So it appears our heroes second battle was another victory, literally. But the darkness still remains and grows stronger. Will they be able to seek out the Mytherion Numbers and stop the true lord of darkness of this world? Only time will tell, next time.<strong>


End file.
